


Saint George's Day

by borntosik



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6711667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntosik/pseuds/borntosik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small drabble about the most beautiful day in Catalonia (Saint George).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saint George's Day

"Mrs. Nelson, Mrs. Nelson. How does the story ends?" Screams one of Rae's children.

Today she had to prepare a masterclass about why they celebrate Saint George in school. Rae had many activities, including manual arts and a master class of reading different sort of books. She had ordered the library after the break, so she's now reading the book of Saint George's story.

"Michael, sit down! I can't continue if you interrupt me." She says in a quiet tone. She keeps reading the last sentences of the book, emphazasing in each word to make the children believe in it. "Then, the knight drew his sword, piercing the dragon and keeping the princess save. The dragon started to bleed, but when the knight thought the monster was finally dead, from all the blood, a rose blossomed out."

Every chid is laying on the floor, listening carefully at Rae's words. They had been caught by the love story.

"And finally, George cut the rose off the dragon's body and gave it to the beautiful princess." Rae closes the book, smiling at every one of the kids in front of her. "And that's why today is the day of the rose. Men are supposed to give a red rose to their lovers in the 23rd of April."

"Mrs. Nelson, will you receive a rose today?" Sarah says with a smile in her face. She was the sweetest child in the class. She was like a princess, always dreaming about boys and love stories despite of her age. She's only 4.

Rae shrugges, smiling at the same time. "I don't know... I hope so..."

After that, she goes with the children to their classroom. She had prepared an activity to make a bookmark with a drawing of whatever they want to draw, according to the rule Rae had made: It has to be something related to Saint George (roses, books, dragons, Princes and Princesses...).

When it's time to leave school, Rae takes some exams and excercises she has to revise at home and leaves. It has been a long day for her. She just wanted to get home and sleep. Finn was gonna be late today, so she wasn't expecting something wonderful tonight. She opens her front door and leaves her bag on the table of the dinning room. She opens it, grabbing a package covered in a beautiful gift-wrapping paper. She hides it in her bedside table and goes to put the kettle on, starting to mark her students afterwards.

An hour later, Finn appeas on the main door. She turns her head around, giving him a brief smile and continue with her task. Finn hasn't got any rose on his hand. That was the whole point of Saint George. Giving a simple rose to her. But he hasn't bought any. He walkes a few steps until he's behind her and gives her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"Hello babe..." He says, kissing her again in her temple. Rae smiles with lack of enthusiasm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Answers Rae, marking the activity she's correcting with a 5 in red. "I'm fine. It's been a long day, kids are a hard thing, you know? And I have to finish this..."

He leaves the room and goes to the kitchen, looking at some menus that are on the fridge.

"Do you want me to order something for dinner?" He says, putting some tea on two mugs and giving one of them to Rae. Rae shrugges. "What do you prefer? Italian, Chinese, Taiwanese..."

"Whatever you like will be fine." She grabbs her mug, taking a sip of her tea and writing a maths calculation in red and circling it.

"Chinese, then." He stares at Rae and sits on the chair on her side. He rubbs one of her shoulders, giving her a quick massage on it. "You look tired... Do you want me to prepare you a bath?"

"That would be lovely." She smiles more widely now. He hasn't bought her any flower, but he has these details that make her melt in an instant.

Finn leaves the room and Rae keeps writing a few more things in the teacher's notebook. The final marks are around the corner, so she needs every mark to analyze her children's work. Ten minutes later, Finn is calling her from the bathroom.

"Give me two more minutes." She says, marking the last activities she has in front of her. At least, Mary hasn't had many errors in her homework.

When she finally finishes everything, she puts her pencils in her pencil case and put everything in order, in case they have their dinner on the table. She has to keep clean her work's homework. She finishes her tea and leaves the dinning room, going to the corridor and opening the door of the bathroom.

"Finn?"

When she completely opens the door, she sees how the whole bathtub is full of red rose petals. Every corner of the room is lightened up by red candles that have strawberry odour. Rae bites her bottom lip, catching a glimpse of everything Finn has prepared. There is red wine in one side of the tub, but no sight of her husband. When she wants to turn around and look for him, he's standing there in front of her.

"Did you think you were not gonna get any rose today, Mae?" He says, holding a big, beautiful and simple rose in his hands, giving her one of his best smiles.


End file.
